


Entr'Acte: Revelations

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [258]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sussex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Dreams can come true – given time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

This was it. Months of careful planning having to work extra hard to make sure that John did not find out, and I was finally ready. John looked at me suspiciously when I told him we were alighting at Ashford but I said airily that I had another matter to attend to 'along the coast'. In which I spoke true.

Sort of true. Ish.

We had to change again at Eastbourne (we could of course have gone quicker via Tonbridge but I did not wish what I had planned to be tarnished by memories of my stupidity in that town) and John looked even more gloriously confused when we left the Sussex resort and took a slow train towards London. If he pouted.... no, I did not have time for that sort of thing. 

Not on the train at least.

“I have something to show you”, I said.

“In public?” he asked eagerly. Honestly he was as bad as... me.

When we alighted at Berwick I could see immediately that he had guessed where we were going. A short carriage ride later we were driving over the ridge and looking down upon Casdene, snug in it own little corner of Merrie England. I drove us through the perfect little English village then on up the hill and turned right along a track that ran breasted the northern side of the dean, ending in a certain small honeysuckle-covered cottage, whose only real failing for now was the singularly unimaginative name. It was otherwise as charming as when I had visited it in secret a few months back to finalize all my arrangements.

“It is still as lovely as ever”, he smiled. “Are we here on a case?”

“Not exactly”, I said. “Let us go inside and look. No-one is home just now.”

He looked puzzled but followed me inside.

“Who owns this place?” he asked. 

“At the moment a young man called Mr. Jubal Smith”, I said. “He inherited it from his father some time back but he has a house up in Cheshire and he cannot do anything with this until his twenty-first birthday, a little under two years from now when he assumes full control of his estates.”

“He does not want to live here?” he asked in wonder. “Why ever not?”

“He is happy in his family house”, I explained. “He is selling this place and the new buyers will be able to move in in two years' time. It is rented out for now.”

“Lucky buyers”, he said enviously. 

I turned and took his hands, my blue eyes boring into his green ones.

“Yes”, I said. _“We_ are.”

He blinked in astonishment. I saw his lower lip quivering which I knew only ever happened when he was uncertain about something. I nodded slowly.

“You said not to buy you a present on your birthday this year”, I said with a shy smile. “So I brought you – us - a present on _my_ birthday. I thought two more years in Baker Street and then..... retirement. Bacchus can make amends for his shoddy treatment of you by covering our tracks, and by making sure that we can live here in peace.”


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly thought that he was about to cry as he seemed to be having difficulty catching his breath. Then he all but leaped on me, pressing me back into the wall as I kissed him long and hard our tongues vying for dominance. He was evidently disappointed when I pulled back but I think that my next words made it worthwhile for him.

“This place has one main bedroom”, I panted, myself suddenly short of breath as well. “I suggest that we go there and..... christen it.”

Was it actually possible to die of too much happiness?

He was still stunned by everything and I was able to make it to the bedroom well ahead of him. By the time he caught up I was already lying back on the bed, stark naked with my legs raised and working myself quickly open. John whined in frustration at his own slowness in getting out of his clothes and nearly tore his shirt in trying to get it off, before stumbling over to the bed. I was ready by this time and he was able to thrust straight in. Lord have mercy it was even better than ever! I wrapped his legs around his back – thank Heaven for my innate flexibility – and hoisted myself up to wrap myself around his chest while I was still impaled on his cock.

“Come on John!” I grunted. “This is the first time in what will soon be our new home. Is that _really_ the best you can do?”

He scowled and thrust upwards and I growled and countered with my own thrust down, fully intent on dragging an orgasm of him. We fought for some time before he came with a shout they may well have heard down in the valley. I suppose that that was one way to introduce oneself to the neighbours!

“Wow!” he managed. “I think Lieutenant-General Sherlock just made General!”

“A deserved promotion”, I said. “And that needs a celebration. Ready for Round Two?” 

He glared fondly at me. 

“Typical sex-obsessed consulting detective!” he muttered

“Yes”, I said. “And proud of it!”

He thrust up into me again and I growled appreciatively.

֍

We barely made that last train to London. We both smiled all the way home – 221B, our home for now, at least.

֍


End file.
